


You WIll Run Back into You (Party Animals/Doctor Who/Womb Crossover)

by nitamar



Category: Doctor Who, Party Animals, Womb - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitamar/pseuds/nitamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory and Danny are flatmates, on the day they moved into their new apartment the Doctor find their new neighbour very interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Will Run Back into You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm abandoning this fic for now... For I really don't know where it should go... I only had a vague idea when I started but now I can't grasp it anymore. I'll come back to it when I can come up with something. Until then, sorry. 
> 
> PS Feel free to prompt me though

 

"Hey I'm back mate." Rory shouted as he dropped his keys on the table. "Danny?" He called again when no response came from within the apartment. Hanging his bag on the back of a chair Rory stuck his head around the doorway of his flatmate's room. "You haven't moved since I left." He frowned. The boy, lying on his bed with a book covering his face grunted to show he's still conscious. Rory sighed and let him be.

 

"Do you need any dinner?" He called a moment later from the kitchen. No response again. Rory shook his head. The best nurses would have a hard time dealing with a patient sick with love. He's doomed to be one of them.  


"Dinner's ready. I made you salad." Rory informed said patient twenty minutes later, drumming his fingers on the doorframe as a way of saying "Hurry up." He was just abotu to tuck into his own food when a very messy looking Danny Foster, his flatmate for two years now, came in and flopped himslef down opposite him.

"Have you packed?" Rory asked him, just for the sake of conversation for the answer was obvious. "We are moving this Saturday, tomorrow. Remember?" Danny threw down his fork rather dramatically onto the table, leaned backwards onto the back of the chair and covered his face with both hands. "I don't want to do anything." He whined through his fingers.

"You are Danny Foster. Self-proclaimed and renowned workaholic. You can do anything." Rory said reasonably, quite immuned to the young politician's tantrums.

"Not this time Rory! I'm done. I'm exhausted." Danny snapped his spine forward against the desk and knocks his bowl with his spoon. "I've tried everything! There's just no point in it. I don't know why it's not working. She just agrees and smiles at me all the time! Why doesn't she argue with me? I am good at planning debates! And I don't know if she just smiles at me because she likes me or because she wants me to stop speaking anymore!"

  
"Like I said, you are trying too hard." Rory told him, taking away his bowl so he wouldn't knock it onto the carpet. "You keep hinting and showing your intentions. She knows what to expect. And she grows immune to your advances." "I know, I know. But I'm not fucking patient like you, mate." Danny beats the spoon on the table , before throwing it, hard, on the table again. "Then you won't ever get Kirsty. Why don't you go after someone who don't test your patience, then." Rory said, calmly keep sending food into his mouth, "And you know my opinion on this." He said between mouthfuls, "Kirsty is not worth your patience. Your current state might do you good. No Pain, no moving on." "Yeah, no girl's worth the patience compared to Amy." Danny replied him cooly. Rory immediately blushed and buried his face in his plate.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the universe, the girl called Amy Pond was shouting at the top of her voice. "Doctor! Doctor?" Her voice didn't echo in the consle room or through its endles corridors at all, another thing she hasn't really got used to. "Doctor where are you?" The heavy Rs rolled off her tongue emphasizing every word she said, the Scottsh accent enough to turn a boy from Leadworth head over heels sent a Time Lord came running. "Yes yes Amy I heard you what's that?" He said, appearing from the one of the corridors, his brown hair messy and his face very dirty. "Blimey! What's with ginger people and shouting?" He muttered to himself. "So it's you who's making those...exploding noises?" Amy pointed at the Doctor's ash-and-sweat covered face. "Merely trying to do a new experiment." He staightened his bow-tie dignantly. "I believe I am about to find out how-" "Doctor! It's Saturday!" Amy had got very used to the Doctor blabbering and she has no time for it now. "I'm helping Rory and Danny move house on Saturday."  
"Oh Amy. Amy Amy Amy Amy." The Doctor repeats her name like he's savouring a particular scrumptious candy. "This." He gestured around them, "Is a time machine, remember? It can-" "Be this Saturday anytime you want." finished Amy, nodding along. The Timelord looked rather offended having his words taken from his mouth. "And I declare, it's this Saturday, NOW!" Amy said, poking the Doctor on the chest. "Alright, alright." The Doctor busied himself at the console immediately. "Whatever you say, Amelia. I'll put it on auto pilot. Need to have a wash and chnage. We shall be there in a minute."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking so long. Life has been a bitch and I have been depressed. More has been written and will be coming soon. Promise. Also, apologies that I miss writing the three of them too much, it's distracting me from the plot.

Rory was saved from coming up with a comback by a whirring sound in the living room, a gust of wind blew in from the door. He was not saved from the blushes, though. Danny's eyes lit up at the sound and wolf shistled. "Speaking of the devil." He sang. Rory ignored him, but ruined the effect when he tripped on a chair leg when he got up.

"Roryyyyyyyy!" Amy called, her flame of red hair bounced into the doorway before the rest of her appeared. "Are we late? I made a bet with the Doctor if he's late he'll have to take us to Venice for a date."  
"No, actually. You are in for Friday dinner." Rory told her when he's free to speak again after an enthusiasic hug and kiss from his girlfriend. "See, told you we are not late!" A certain Time Lord's voice floated into the room, soon followed by the man himself, tweed jacket and bowtie as usual. "But YOU said," Amy turned to him and extended one finger, "we would be ON TIME." She poked the air as she said the last two words. "So you're still taking us to Venice." Amy concluded, looked rather pleased with herself. The Doctor huffed and straightened his bowtie defensively. He looked at Rory, who shrugged, then puffed and said, "Fine! Not a big deal anyway, it's just Venice. We will go there when you finish moving."   
"Altight, on you go, never mind me then." The three of them turned and saw Danny, still at the table, spoon in the bowl. "Danny Foster! My old chap, how are you?" The Doctor said excitedly, his grin broadder than usual if possible. Danny just had time to stand up from his slumbering position when the Time Lord bounced to him and flung his arms around his shoulder, pulling him into a tight embrace. "You don't look too cheerful, what's going on? Cybermat updated your hamster?" The Doctor pulled away just a split second later, studying the young politician's face cardfully, looking worried. "Ahem, Kirsty." Rory coughed and whispered the name to the wall behind him. "Kirsty?" The Doctor looked genuinely bewildered. He turned from Danny to the Ponds and back, "The girl with a blank face? What about her? Is she an alien? I wouldn't be surprised." "No, Doctor." Rory hissed, seeing his housemate was getting a little red above the neck. "Actually," he switched to a normal casual voice,"Danny is in love with her. But it's rather...one-sided at the moment." "Oh," the Doctor exclaimed, his expression of realization rather comical. "Okay," he scratched himself on the side of his chin, a habit, Rory had observed, whenever someone mentioned anything about sex or even relationships.  
"Well then," the Doctor proceeds cheerfully, patting Danny on the back, "I'm sure Rory knows what to do with that. And Amy. I'll leave you to it." He said, "I'll be in the TARDIS if you need me." He squeezed through the Ponds and was out of the room again. "I'll bring food in later." Amy Called after him, rolling her eyes. "Is he alright?" Rory whispered to Amy as the Doctor disappeared into the blue box."Yeah I think so, why?" Amy shrugged. "Nothing, it's just...he seemed to be in a hurry."   
Amy made a thinking face. "In that case，why don't you go talk to him? While I'll sort this one out." She said, smiling brightly at Danny, who groaned and hid his face behind his hands again.


	3. Chapter 3

As Rory approached the TARDIS he felt his heart beat a little too fast, and his mouth a little too dry. Back when he was a medical student he was trained to handle any situation with poise, never fazed, quick decision making, always keep a clear mind, all of those makes a good nurse. The only thing that will make him have his head in the clouds, for years now, has been Amy and Amy alone. So this sudden fluttering of butterflies in his stomach is making him rather nervous.  
Rory raised his hand to the TARDIS, before his hand even touched the wooden surface however, a sudden vibration went from his hand to the rest of his body, making him shiver. He has visited the TARDIS and a few times before, but the machine has never behaved this way.  
"Rory you are shivering." The Doctor commented, half of his body leaning out the door. Rory nearly jumped. "Doctor I didn't even knock!" "You touched the shield." The Doctor replied with the same tone. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Rory realized it was his turn to speak. "Um...Sorry about Danny, Doctor, He's been downbeat all day." He came up with something finally."Oh what? Yes Danny." The Doctor seemed a bit distracted."Nevermind, he's only young. You should have seen yourself after Amy went to Baizantium with me." He laughed, very convincingly. "Doctor are you okay?" Rory decided to change tactics. "Yes, of couse I am, see?" He twirled, strangely elegant for a man who got constantly surprised by his own limbs. "Why do you ask!" "Amy was worried." Rory automatically lied. Then regretted it. (That was basically the story of his life, btw.) "Amy?" The Doctor repeated, "Why is she worried? Tell her I'm okay. I'm always okay." The Doctor smiled, and Rory felt himself blush a little. Wait why would he blush? He took his hand from where it was resting on the TARDIS door and hid it behind himself so he could twist it, a habit when he wants to calm himself down. Seriously what was wrong with him? It was like he no longer had control over his own emotions. Like something telepathic was controling his brain instead.   
"Um you left in a hurry." Rory explained. "So, just checking to be sure." "Oh, that. SOrry it made you, and her worry."The Doctor said with a smile like he knew all the secrets in the universe. "But you humnas have these things...about relationship and stuff..." At this the Doctor blushed furiously, "You know I don't understand that, and if anything I always seem to make matters worse, well not when I try. I can be good at anything if I try." The Doctor added, ficing his bowtie in the process. Rory was lost for words for a few more seconds, though as a nurse he was supposed to be good at small talks. Then he finally thought of something. "Hey where did you and Amy go this time? How was the trip?" Somewhere in his mind he was aware and annoyed of the fact that, the only times he had a proper hangout time with the Doctor, they wre always talking about Amy. Fair enough, the Time Lord was Amy's friend, and Rory didn't really know him that well. He never stayed or spent time with them. But a part of Rory reckoned, adding all the bits he saw of the Doctor whenever he dropped Amy off, and with all the things Amy told him about the Alien, he should be a closer...acquaintance to the Doctor than what they are now, hardly more than friendly strangers, a friend of a friend.   
"Hey, Rory," The Doctor said and Rory's jerked out of his thoughts, "Yes, Doctor?" he said, a voice in his commented how this felt slightly like work. "Want to come with me for a trip?" "Who?" Rory instinctively looked behind him for someone else. "Yes, you. Just you. What do you say? You know what the old girl is capable of. All of time and space." The Doctor looked at him, his eyebrows slightly raised, his eyes so big and full of hope it's impossible to say no. And Rory felt like someone had connected a speaker into his brain, a voice that is not his usual voice-in-his-head was saying, "Say yes, Come on. You want to. Oh Rory you'll love it. Haven't you always secretly wanted to?" "But...um...what about Amy? Will she be okay with this? And Danny...we're moving tomorrow." Rory heard himself say. "Oh don't you worry." In one swift movement the Doctor pulled him in through the door and it closed silently behind them before Rory could protest. He stood in the doorway and watched, not sure what he ahd let himself into, as the Doctor pulled levers and typed things. He blinked and the Doctor was suddenly close in front of his face again. "I've put it on silent. We'll come back the second after we leave. No one will notice." He smirked. "And," he added, "I can't get anything wrong this time. The old girl's in charge of things.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to keep everything as canon as possible. Don't get mad at me when I don't. Currently it's just warm little domestic scenes. But knowing myself, it will get dark pretty quickly.


End file.
